Chaos Vampire
by Draconeelans
Summary: Devon is a young Guardian of Etro, the goddess of Valhalla. Living through a harsh childhood, training himself to control his powers. Trusting virtually no one, except for his adoptive mother, how will he deal with high school life, especially at a school that only monsters are allowed to attend?
1. Character bio

**Hello reader, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Please go easy on the reviews, although I will view any as a chance to better myself. Any way this is a Rosario + Vampire crossover with Final Fantasy XIII-2. I say it now and will forever say it, I own NEITHER of these shows/games, those belong to their respective creators/owners. This first "chapter" is just describing my main character. Will begin the story in the next chapter: "_Chaos and a new school._" **

* * *

Chaos and a Vampire

(Character Bio)

Name: Devon (Last name unknown)

Age: 15

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 180 lbs

Skin color: lightly tanned

Hair color: dirty blonde/brown

Eye color: hazel/gold

Yokai type: human, but was gifted powers by the goddess Etro (see back-story below)

Personality: Slightly cold and distant, not very talkative, not used to having friends. Warms up more and becomes friendlier as time passes at Yokai Academy.

Powers:

can summon forth a large sword to use (Caius' sword from Final Fantasy XIII-2)

utilizes powerful magic attacks such as Ignis and Graviton (some of Caius' attacks in the game)

can heal himself and grant himself greater combat abilities (both offensive and defensive)

highly durable and physically powerful in combat even before calling on his inner powers (is obviously far stronger when he does access his powers)

can transform into the mighty Chaos Bahamut

Abilities in transformed (Chaos Bahamut) state:

can switch between a more humanoid form and a more dragon-like form

while in dragon form, can fly at near supersonic speeds as well as launch powerful fire and pulsar attacks

in his humanoid form, can fly quickly (not as fast as his dragon form) and uses his claws in powerful slash or vice-like attacks, can also launch fire based attacks and some non-elemental spells

Back-story: Born and raised on Gran Pulse in a small village located in the Yaschas Massif. When he was 5 years old, he was mortally wounded by a small pack of creatures known as Gorgonopsid that had managed to get into the village. His parents prayed for someone to help save their child, and the goddess Etro answered, although she had a different reason for doing so. She sensed something within the child, a power that would later become one of his greatest strengths. Sensing this power, Etro provided Devon with a part of herself, a manifestation of the chaotic energies of Valhalla, where Etro reined: the Heart of Chaos. With this new power, he made a very fast recovery. Everyone, his parents especially, were happy that the child lived. But all that changed just six months later. A small group that didn't think Devon should have lived, tried to find out what allowed the child to recover (none know that Etro was the one that saved him, not even his parents, they just assumed it was a miracle of sorts). They ended up hurting and frightening him to the point that he lashed out, sending a powerful shock wave that gravely wounded those that were "attacking" him. Once everyone found out about this, he became shunned by everyone, even his parents began to show fear towards him. Rumors spread like wildfire, and within the week, everyone thought he was some kind of monster. His parents tried their best to protect him (they still loved him even though they had some fear of him) but, in the end it was all for naught. Over the next few weeks/months, some adults and older children bullied Devon and he, not wanting to take the taunting/bullying, lashed out always hurting those that were hurting him. On his sixth birthday, a large mob attempted to kill the "cursed child" and nearly succeeded, his parents sacrificed themselves to protect their child, and in his rage at seeing the only people who cared for him, fear or not, killed, he transformed into a nightmarish creature (Chaos Bahamut) and damaged a large portion of the village, killing many in the mob, before flying off. Some time later, he ended up at the home of a seeress (after he had reverted to his human form). She knew who he was so she took him in and taught him how to control the chaotic powers he was now in possession of. The seeress made sure the the boy received actual schooling (not home-schooled). He never made friends though. She was the only person, besides his deceased parents, that he trusted, everyone else he was cold and aloof towards (those he met anyway [that didn't know what/who he was]). For 9 years he spent with the seeress, known as Yuel. He intended to remain as such, until the day he was to start high school, at a school on Earth, known as Yokai Academy...

* * *

**Wow, I just realized how long that back-story was, could probably write a story on that. I know that some factors in my characters ability and back-story contradict the game. Please remember that this is a _Fanfic_ its my own ideas using inspiration from the game/show. Please review and comment, try to keep it positive please.**


	2. Chaos and a New School

Somewhere in Japan, a young man sat on a bus that was currently traveling towards his new school. He was dressed in the school's uniform, consisting of a green blazer with a white shirt underneath and a red tie, brown pants and black shoes. He also had his belongings, packed into two duffel bags with him. The boy seemed to have a distant yet cold look in his almost golden eyes. As he gazed out of the window at the passing countryside, his mind wandered to how he had ended up here...

_Flashback to two weeks ago, somewhere on Gran Pulse_

"_Hey Yuel, I've got the mail," stated a young man, as he entered the house he called home for the last 9 years._

"_Thank you Devon," stated the Seeress known as Yuel. She accepted the mail from the boy, now known by the name Devon, and began going through it. The Seeress seemed to be in her mid 50s, with long, dark blue hair that showed signs of graying. She had a soft, kind face with piercing blue-green eyes. She was also the one that had helped Devon learn of his powers, since she was, for lack of a better term, "servant" to the goddess of Valhalla: Etro._

"_You know, you still have to find a high school to attend," she said while going through the items, "summer's almost over."_

"_Yeah I know," he said a little irritably. School, something he never enjoyed. He never made friends with anyone, not that he really wanted too considering his past. Running a hand through his brown hair, he quickly shoved aside the painful memories that threatened to surface. "But you know how I am, school's not something for me."_

"_That doesn't mean you should avoid it," Yuel replied. She worried for the boy. Ever since she found him in the woods 9 years ago, she knew he wouldn't be the most sociable person, but she knew things would change for him, and that it would happen soon._

_As she was going through the mail, she came across a pamphlet, describing a school on a planet called Earth._

"_Well what do we have here?" she asked. She looked over the paper. It talked about a school known as Yokai Academy, how they were taking almost anyone, regardless of grades, background, or money. "This seems like it might hold some promise for you."_

_He looked over the pamphlet that she had handed to him. "Earth, huh. I've never heard of that place." he said._

"_It's another world my child, one that knows nothing of this world or its inhabitants." Yuel said, "you wouldn't have to worry about people shunning you for who you are, unless you outright told them that is."_

_Devon thought Yuel's words over, 'she's right,' he thought, 'as much as I want to avoid school, Yuel will find any and every reason in the world to make me go. I know she means well, but...'_

"_Alright," he said, "I'll go. Like you said, it might be easier for me at this school compared to all the others I've been too, since no one would know of my abilities."_

"_Unless you tell them that is," she told him with a small smile, happy that he was going to experience new things. 'And hopefully make friends,' she thought._

_He gave one of his rare smiles, "yes unless I tell them."_

End Flashback

Devon smirked slightly at the memories, some of the few good ones he had.

"Hey, boy."

Devon was brought out of his thoughts by the bus driver. The minute that happened, the small smile disappeared and his eyes hardened. He was wary of the driver. It wasn't the fact that the driver always smoked or had a creepy voice, he dealt with that before. No, what set him on edge was the fact that this ordinary looking bus driver, had eyes that almost looked like they glowed from the depths of the shadows of his hat. _That_ is what made him uneasy.

"What," Devon asked, irritation in his voice.

"You heading to Yokai Academy?" the creepy driver asked.

"Yeah, so?" Devon responded.

"Heh, well just keep on your toes kid," the driver said, "Yokai Academy can be a pretty scary and dangerous place."

'Can't be as bad as what I've lived through,' Devon thought while closing his eyes, "Whatever, school can't be all that bad here," he told the driver.

"You'll soon see kid," the driver said as they entered a tunnel.

Devon noted that it looked as if the tunnel itself was glowing or something. Wondering what it meant, he eventually began meditating, thinking it was just something that occurred here on Earth.

* * *

A few minutes later, Devon was brought out of his meditative state by the bus coming to a halt.

"We're here kid," the driver stated, "don't say I didn't warn you about the school."

Getting up, and making sure he had his things, Devon got off the bus and looked around at his surroundings. As the bus pulled away, he noticed that all the trees in the area looked dead or dying, with crows in most of them. He saw a sign stating "Yokai Academy" that was wrapped around the neck of a pumpkin headed scarecrow, and beyond that he saw that the ocean almost looked blood red in color. Gazing back at the forest of dead trees, he saw a large building that he could only assume was the main campus.

'Wow, I didn't think school grounds could actually look creepy,' he thought. "Oh well, I've seen worse," he said, remembering the times when he was training under Yuel.

He began walking down a path that he knew would take him to the school. As he was walking, he noticed that there was a graveyard next to the path. 'Who in the name of Etro puts a graveyard right next to the path that leads to a school?' he thought. Shrugging it off as just another thing that people on Earth do, he continued walking down the path. A few seconds later he began hearing a strange noise. He stopped and listened for a second, trying to figure out what it was.

"Watch out!" he heard a voice yell before...

**CRASH!**

Devon was sent sprawling as a bike ran full on into his back, knocking him and the rider onto the unforgiving ground.

Devon groaned as he got up, trying to process what the hell just happened. As he did so his hand ended up touching something soft and he heard a small moan. Realizing it was the rider, a girl rider he noted, he quickly pulled back saying "I'm sorry," as he did.

He noticed that the girl was actually very pretty, with long pink hair, bright emerald green eyes, and seemingly flawless skin. He also saw that she was wearing the female version of his uniform, meaning she must be attending Yokai Academy as well. The last thing he noticed was the silver cross with an eye-like ruby in it, connected by a chain to a leather choker that she wore around her neck.

"I'm sorry," the girl said, "My anemia acted up again and I got dizzy."

"That's alright," Devon said, "just try to slow down next time, especially if you're anemic." He didn't notice that he had a small cut on the side of his head that was bleeding.

"Oh no," she gasped, "You're bleeding," she pulled out a small handkerchief to try and wipe the blood off, before she froze.

"You alright?" Devon asked. Though he was normally cold toward others, especially strangers, he couldn't leave others alone, especially those that might need help.

"Yes, it's just..." she said before she fell forward into his arms.

"Just what?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's just... I'm a vampire." She leaned into his neck and bit down.

CHUU~

"Ahhhh!" he yelled in both pain and surprise. He struggled for a second before the girl seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, "It's just I couldn't help myself, your scent was so intoxicating."

"Did you just suck my blood?!" he said, instantly on his guard.

"Yes," she replied, "I really am sorry, I would never do that, I lost control." She seemed really flustered.

Checking where she had bitten, he noticed it wasn't bleeding, in fact it looked completely healed, as did the small cut he had a second ago. Giving a small sigh he got up asking, "It's alright, so what's your name?"

"My name's Moka. Moka Akashiya." She said, "What's yours?"

"My name is Devon," he said, "Don't bother about asking for my last name, I honestly don't remember it."

"Um... do you hate vampires?" Moka asked nervously, she had noticed his expression as she had pulled away, he looked wary.

"Honestly, you're the first vampire I've met," Devon said, relaxing a bit, sensing that this girl, Moka, meant no harm, blood sucking or not, "and you seem like a pretty nice person really."

"Oh, that's a relief, I thought I wouldn't meet anyone or make friends," she said.

'Friends, huh?' Devon thought realizing he had thought the exact same thing. Putting his cold nature aside for the moment, he asked, "Well do you want to be friends?"

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed, smiling the whole time, 'I actually made a friend!' she thought happily.

"Well we better get moving otherwise we'll be late for the opening ceremony," he said.

With that the two began walking toward the school. Moka was pushing her bike, while Devon was lost in his thoughts.

'I actually made a friend,' he thought with a hidden smile, knowing Yuel would be proud of him. 'Still, what's with the whole vampire thing?' he wondered. He figured he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

After the entrance ceremony, Devon was sitting in his homeroom class waiting for it to start. Part of him wondered how the year would go. He looked up as the teacher began speaking.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy everyone!" the teacher exclaimed happily. She had short blonde hair, a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt. She sported a pair of cute glasses on her face and parts of her hair looked like cat ears. "I'll be your homeroom teacher this year, Shizuka Nekonome. Now, I'm sure you all know this, but... this school is for monsters to attend only." she declared.

That got Devon's attention, 'Monsters? What is she talking about?'

Miss Nekonome continued, "Like it or not, humans run the world. In order for us monsters to survive, we have to learn to coexist with the human-world. And that is this school's goal: a peaceful life amongst the humans."

"But teacher," a muscular blonde said, he had multiple piercings around his ears and mouth, "wouldn't it be better to just eat the humans? Better yet, why not eat the men and molest all the beautiful women?"

"Sorry, but that's not possible," she said with a smile, like she didn't care or even notice what was said, "all of the students and faculty here are monsters. No human has ever seen this school since it's behind a magical barrier, well seen it and lived anyway."

'From what she said, humans aren't welcome at this school,' Devon thought coolly, he was taught to always keep his cool, no matter the situation. Though what the teacher said surprised him, he wouldn't let it get to him and make him nervous. Though he was angry at what that blonde guy had said. He really wanted to throttle the guy, but he forced himself to relax, he didn't want to cause trouble.

The teacher continued, "This brings us to rule number one, you aren't allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone, not even you're fellow students. In order to live amongst humans we have to look and act like them, so remain in your human forms at all times."

'Hmm...' Devon was deep in thought, trying to figure out what to do about the situation he was now in. He didn't have many options.

Just then the door to the classroom opened. "I'm sorry," a familiar voice said, "I got lost in the halls after the entrance ceremony."

"That's alright," Miss Nekonome replied with a smile, "just take a seat at any of the empty desks."

Looking up from his thoughts, Devon was surprised to see Moka was the late student. He wasn't the only one who noticed though, every guy in the classroom seemed to go into a heart-eyed trance when they saw Moka walk in and try to find a desk.

"That hair…"

"Those eyes…."

"That body…."

"No way that's a disguise," one of the boys drooled. "She's just too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the collected boys roared. Devon just shook his head in annoyance at all the other guys in the room. 'Idiots,' he thought. Noticing he had an empty desk behind him, he raised his hand to get Moka's attention. "Moka, over here," he called.

"Huh? Devon?" Moka asked as she looked to who had addressed her. Upon seeing Devon, she broke out into a huge smile, "It is you!" she cheered, leaping forward and trapping him in a tight embrace.

Despite everything going on, even Devon couldn't help but smile at the way Moka greeted her first friend here, although some were not as amused.

"Huh, who's that guy?"

"Why does he get a hug from her?"

"That guy's dead!"

* * *

After homeroom, Moka wanted to explore the rest of the school, since the rest of the day was free. With nothing else to really do, Devon went along with her. For a while they walked around the school (more like Devon being dragged around by an excited Moka), stopping by some vending machines to get a drink. Devon chose a simple Coke, while Moka got a can of tomato juice. They were sitting on a bench enjoying their drinks when the blonde delinquent from class came up to them, more precisely, up to Moka.

"Hey, you're Moka Akashiya right?" he said, "the name's Saizou Komiya, remember it."

"Um... okay." Moka was obviously nervous. Noticing this Devon took a step in front of Moka. Saizou responded by grabbing Devon's collar, worrying Moka.

"So tell me, what's a pretty thing like you doing hanging around with a weakling like this?" Saizou asked.

"Let go," Devon said, anger evident in his voice. He was _not _going to let this _punk_ take advantage of his friend.

"What was that weakling?" Saizou mockingly asked.

"I said to _let go__,_ if you want to keep your arm." Devon was about to make his move when Saizou threw him into the vending machine, badly damaging it.

"Devon!" Moka was about to run to her friend when her arm was grabbed by Saizou.

"Come on babe, wouldn't you rather be with a strong guy like me?" he asked.

"Sorry but I'm having fun with Devon right now," she said, shaking out of his grip and running over to Devon's side. Saizou walked off, vowing that he would make Moka his.

"Devon! Are you alright?" Moka asked him as he slowly got up.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he replied with a small smile, "It's going to take a lot more than that to put me down."

"That's a relief," she sighed, "I thought he actually hurt you."

"No, I'm fine," he said, "I've dealt with worse."

Feeling relieved, Moka suggested they continued to explore the school. Devon agreed and the two continued walking around campus. Eventually, they found themselves near the path that led to the dorms. Moka was curious as to what Devon meant when he had said "I've dealt with worse." But Devon brushed the question off, saying it was personal. Moka accepted that answer, and Devon then had a question for Moka.

"Hey, Moka, why is it you chose me to be your first friend?" he asked, "I mean you seem like you'd make a lot of friends here."

"Well, I'm not so good at making friends," Moka said, "Besides, you... already let me suck your blood! The balance, flavor, texture... it was all perfect!" she exclaimed, holding her face and blushing. Devon sweat-dropped at that comment, he didn't know whether to be angry, embarrassed, surprised, or all three at her comment.

"Am I just food to you?" he questioned, slight irritation in his voice.

"Well to be honest, you were the first person I've ever fed from Devon," she said, "That feeling, I'll never forget it."

'Oi' Devon thought, letting his anger slide as he glanced at the bracelet he wore on his right hand. It was jet black with a brilliant, thinly cut amethyst affixed to it. Moka noticed him looking at it and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh this? It's a gift from my adoptive mother." he said with a small smile, "She gave it to me as a good luck charm." 'She also mentioned it being useful at some point.' Devon thought to himself.

"Adoptive?" Moka questioned.

"Yeah, I never really knew my real parents, they died when I was still young." He didn't want to go into greater detail, as doing so would raise painful memories, memories he didn't like visiting. "She adopted me a short time later and treated me like her own son. She truly cares for me, I'm glad to call her my mother."

"Wow," Moka breathed, looking at his mother's gift to him, but also slightly shocked that he didn't have his actual parents. She quickly pushed the question she wanted to ask away, sensing that he didn't want to talk about it. Instead she said, "I wish I had something like that, but all I have is this rosary," gesturing to the cross she wore on her neck.

"It just looks like an ordinary piece of jewelery to me," Devon stated.

"It may look like that," Moka said, "but if this rosary is removed I would change, I'd become my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire."

'True form?' Devon thought.

Sensing his impending question, Moka continued, "This rosary acts as a seal for demonic powers. It keeps me from hurting anyone by keeping my powers in check."

"Huh, never seen anything like that where I'm from," Devon said. Shrugging, he asked, "Well why don't we go and check out the dorms?"

"Okay," she said

A few steps later, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask, where did you go to school before this?" Moka asked, remembering his earlier comment on "where he's from."

Not wanting to go into detail about where he's from, being form another world and all, Devon simply stated, "I went to school in the human world." Moka froze on hearing him say that. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You went to school in the human world?" She clarified.

Devon could have sworn she looked afraid. "Yeah. Why? Something bug you about that?"

"Personally, I hate humans!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Devon asked in surprise to her outburst.

"I went to a human school up through middle school," she said, "and I was so isolated. They kept saying that monsters don't exist. It made me feel like a freak, like it would be better if I never existed."

"I'm sorry you think like that," Devon said in a low tone, thoughts were racing through his head, 'she hates humans, I'm human, didn't I go through something similar?' That last thought hung in his head.

"Devon?" Moka asked, noticing his expression and tone of voice.

"Would you still want to be my friend if I was one of those humans you hate?" he asked.

"What are you..." she started to ask but Devon cut her off.

"I'm human, alright," he almost yelled, "that's the flat-out truth." Looking at her, his eyes were filled with anger, and pain.

"But...but..." Moka couldn't find the words.

"I see you can't accept it," Devon coldly stated, "Can't make friends no matter where I go, hmpf. Goodbye Moka." he stated as he walked off.

"Devon!" Moka yelled, tears starting to run down her face. Devon didn't even look back. Moka ran off crying.

* * *

Devon was walking back toward the bus stop. 'Doesn't matter where I go, I can never make friends. I should have known making a friend was to good to be true.' he thought. As he came near a clearing, something in Devon's head made him pause. It was the thought he had on hearing Moka's claim of hating humans: 'Didn't I go through something similar in my earlier school years?' The thought once more hung in his head, and he realized it was true. He was always shunned for his attitude toward others, some had even thought that he was a freak or something. There were times that he thought, no, that he _wished_ he never existed. Realizing that he and Moka were more alike than he thought, he turned around to try and find her.

'I have to apologize to her' he thought. He only went a few steps before he heard a loud scream. He instantly recognized it as Moka's. He quickly broke into a run, beginning to call on the powers within him. He never used them before except in self-defense or training, but Yuel had always told him, "Use your powers to protect those you care about." He was going to do that now, he was going to protect Moka, at any cost.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

Moka watched as Devon walked off, before running in a different direction, tears streaming down her face. She was hurt, not by what Devon had said, but by what she had said. She had pushed the only friend she had made away So what if he was human, he had shown that he cared for her, in his own way.

'I actually made a friend, I shouldn't have cared that he was human,' she thought sadly, ' I just wanted a friend.'

Hearing someone approaching, she turned around hopefully, but that hope was crushed when she saw who it was: Saizou.

"Hey babe," he said, "remember me?"

"S..Saizou!" Moka was definitely frightened now. Saizou grabbed Moka and threw her to the side, deeper into the forest. After throwing her, he began to change, he grew larger, stronger, and uglier as he revealed his true form. Saizou was an orc, brutish creatures that relied on their strength to get whatever they wanted.

"I can never keep control of myself when I get riled up," he laughed, "now then, let's have some fun!"

He shot his tongue out and used it to throw Moka into another tree, she screamed loudly while she was in the air but that scream was cut short when she hit the tree, knocking the wind out of her. She slumped to the ground struggling to catch her breath. 'Devon,' she thought desperately, 'help me.'

The orc chuckled as he moved in until...

"Hey, Saizou!" a commanding voice yelled. Both Moka and Saizou looked to see who it was and both were surprised to see Devon standing there, a determined look in his golden eyes.

"What do you want punk?" the orc asked smugly.

"What I _want_ is for you to get away from Moka, NOW!" Devon yelled. His anger was reaching its boiling point, this guy was _dead._

"You little punk, think you're tougher than me?" Saizou sneered, "you want me away from her, you'll have to make me!" Saizou charged and slammed his oversized fist right into Devon's chest. Expecting to hear the sounds of bones breaking and seeing his fist smash this weakling, Saizou was royally disappointed. When his fist connected, Devon's body seemed to flare and disappear into a visible dark energy of sorts. The energy seem to fly around for a moment before reforming into Devon's body again, behind the orc.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to stop me." Devon declared.

Saizou spun around, going for a second try on hitting him, but Devon seem to effortlessly dodge the orc's clumsy attack and deliver a powerful kick that sent Saizou flying into a couple of trees. He followed up by launching multiple dark red energy spheres from his hand that bombarded the orc, knocking him further back. Satisfied his enemy was incapacitated for the moment, Devon glanced over at Moka, noticing her surprised expression at what he had just done. Before he could say anything though, Saizou let out an angry roar as he got back up.

'Damn, should have finished him.' he thought.

"You are so DEAD!" the orc bellowed.

"Don't tempt me," Devon stated, before gathering the energy within him to his palm.

"Chaotic powers of Valhalla, heed my call!" he called and in a flash, a large demonic looking sword appeared in his hand. It was almost as large as he was, it was a dark purple color and the blade seemed to have many smaller points branching off it, showing that it could tear into something no matter which way he swung it. The most striking part of the blade though, was near its handle. It looked as though an eye was embedded, no, _part_ of the sword. Channeling his powers, the eye on the sword opened and began glowing. "Now then Saizou," Devon said, "Let's dance."

The orc roared and charged at Devon who simultaneously began running toward him, sword held behind him at the ready. Saizou attempted a wide swipe with his claws that Devon easily jumped over. As he jumped over the orc, he swung his sword in a somersault maneuver that left a large gash in Saizou's back. The orc roared in pain.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Saizou bellowed, swinging his fist for another attempted punch at Devon. Smirking, Devon grabbed the orc's fist and spun around, using the orc's own momentum to throw him into the treeline again, felling one of the trees. Getting back up, angrier than ever, Saizou grabbed the tree that had fallen over and prepared to throw it.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE MOKA," he bellowed, "NO ONE CAN!" He then hurled the tree, directly at Moka!

"Moka, watch out!" Devon yelled. He quickly pushed Moka out of the way and ended up taking the tree to the chest. Unlike the orc's fist, Devon was knocked back pretty hard by the hit, sending him flying into a few tombstones nearby.

"Devon!" Moka cried, quickly running to his side, seeing that he was hurt while protecting her. He seemed dazed, struggling to get to his feet, a small amount of blood leaking from his mouth.

"Devon," Moka cried with tears running down her face, "you came back, even though you're only human, I-I..." She was shushed as Devon began speaking.

"Don't worry Moka," Devon said with a small smile as he slowly got up, "this is nothing compared to what I've been through for the last 10 years."

"Why did you lie to me?" Moka asked.

Devon looked over at her, confused.

"No human could do what you did. Why did you lie to me?" she asked again, causing Devon to close his eyes and sigh.

"I didn't lie Moka, I am human," Devon answered her, "I was gifted with these powers and learned to control them through time and effort."

"You promise that's true?" she asked, looking him in the eye to confirm that he was telling the truth.

"I promise." he answered, giving a serious look to show he wasn't lying.

"Okay, I believe you." she said accepting what he said, before suddenly hugging him, "And I'm sorry," surprising Devon.

"What for?" Devon asked, once more confused.

"About humans and monsters being different," she explained, "all along I just wanted a friend, even if it was with a human. But since I'm a vampire, I suck the blood of humans and just end up hurting them." she said while choking on her tears.

"But I'm starting to think that it would be impossible," she said, tears flowing down her face again, "since I would only end up hurting you as well."

"You're wrong Moka," he said returning Moka's hug, "I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have been so cold toward you. Until I came here, I never had a friend either. Now that I have a friend, I'll do everything I can to keep that friend. Vampire or not." he told her with a small smile on his face, while Moka cried tears of joy at hearing what Devon said.

"What are you blabbing on about you weakling?" Saizou snarled as he stomped into the clearing Moka and Devon were in.

"Moka, you need to get out of here," Devon said pushing himself to his feet, using his sword to help support himself.

"No," Moka declared, "I won't leave you."

"I wasn't giving you an option, now GO!" Devon yelled, attempting to push Moka away. He was still a little dazed from the tree hitting him and stumbled slightly. His hand snagged on Moka's rosary as he stumbled, and it came off with a metallic *clink*. 'Uh-oh.' Devon thought, noticing what he did.

"The rosary..." Moka gasped, before a brilliant glow engulfed her. Day turned to night as the glow spread. Both Devon and Saizou could only watch as Moka's form changed. Her hair became a brilliant silver, her body became more voluptuous, her fangs became more prominent. As the glow faded, they noticed that her eyes had become blood-red in color, with slitted pupils.

'Wow, Moka wasn't kidding when she said she'd be scary when the rosary was severed.' Devon thought, in awe of the power he was feeling from the transformed vampire.

Saizou, on the other hand, was shaking almost uncontrollably. "The legends," he said, "they're true! Silver hair, red eyes, and an overwhelming energy! She's an S-class super monster, a real vampire!"

Brushing a lock of her hair aside, Moka looked at Saizou and said, "So, I suppose you're the reason I was awakened?" Her voice had also changed, instead of sounding sweet and innocent, her voice now held power, sounding dominant and mature. Saizou shuddered, feeling her crushing aura.

Sensing his hesitation, Moka then spoke mockingly while beckoning the orc with a finger, "What's the matter rouge one, you wanted me didn't you? Well come and get me." Saizou, forgetting his fear and becoming angry at the vampire's tone, growled and charged at Moka.

"Vampire or not, you will be mine Moka Akashiya!" Saizou roared, swiping his claw at Moka. With a smug grin, Moka easily caught the orc's attack and stopped him in his tracks. "What?" Saizou gasped in utter shock.

"Pathetic," Moka said, "trash such as yourself has nothing to show except for his size. You have no right challenging one such as me." Pulling her leg back, Moka delivered a bone-crushing kick to Saizou's midsection, launching him back through multiple trees and rocks, sending him a fair distance away, and leaving a crater where he impacted.

"Know your place," she stated.

Devon was awestruck by the power that Moka demonstrated. 'she's far stronger than anything I've encountered.' he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Moka walking toward him. Though he knew this was his friend, seeing (and sensing) the change in her, he was instantly on his guard.

"There is no need to be wary, Devon," Moka said, "I won't harm you."

"Are you really Moka?" Devon asked, still a little wary.

"Yes, or at least I'm her true inner self." she said, " I believe you have something of mine." Devon looked at her for a second, confused, before remembering the rosary, which was still clutched in his hand. He held it out to her and she snatched it from his hand. She looked at it for a second before asking him, "So what are you exactly?"

Knowing he would have to explain sooner or later, Devon sighed. "I'm human, that is the truth Moka. The difference is, I've been granted incredible powers by the goddess of my world, Etro." As he said this, he placed his left hand over his heart and Moka's eyes widened as she saw his chest begin to glow red. "The Heart of Chaos," Devon said, "A manifestation of Chaos, a very part of the goddess herself."

Devon began to explain a bit about his home-world of Gran Pulse, as well as how he came to possess the Heart. Moka listened intently the whole time, she could tell that some of what he told was painful for him, but he continued to speak and Moka didn't interrupt.

When Devon finished his tale, Moka spoke up, "You certainly have been through a lot, to think you were feared for possessing such power." 'I know how that feels,' she thought.

"Well, you seem to be able to handle yourself," she said, "Just make sure you keep the other me safe, or you'll regret it." With that, she reattached the rosary to its chain. Her appearance reverted to her pink-haired self and she fell forward, unconscious, into Devon's arms.

'Split personalities, huh?' he thought, 'this is definitely going to be an interesting school year.'

As he waited for Moka to wake, he silently made a vow. 'As my friend, I will protect you Moka, that is a promise.'

* * *

**Well, there's my first chapter. Please rate and review (or is it review and rate?). For those unfamiliar with FFXIII-2, Devon's powers are the Chaotic energies of Valhalla, the "realm of the dead" in the game, which is where Etro resides. The red spheres he had launched was one of his basic attacks known as "Graviton," a spell that is similar to the Ruin spells of the playable characters (and some enemies).**

**_Next time: "Chaos and a Succubus."_  
**


	3. Chaos and a Succubus

It had been three days since the incident with Saizou, Devon was walking down the path from the dorms to the school, stifling a yawn as he did so. Many rumors were flying around as to who had defeated the infamous orc. The most prominent being that Devon was the one that defeated him. Devon did nothing to stop the rumors, 'No one would believe that Moka was the one who defeated Saizou anyway,' he thought to himself. With that thought, he continued down the path, but halted as he heard the other boys talking.

"Oh, it's Moka Akashiya!" he heard one student exclaim.

"She's so dazzling!"

He looked over and saw Moka walking down the path, looking as if she didn't notice the heart-eyed stares she was getting from the other students. She did, however, notice Devon.

"Good morning, Devon!" she exclaimed, running over to her friend and trapping him in a hug.

"Good morning to you Moka," Devon said with a small smile, slightly surprised that she would hug him in public like this without being embarrassed. Not everyone was as amused however.

"Whaaa! There's a guy with Moka?!"

"Him again?! What's his relationship with Moka?!"

"That guy is so dead!"

Devon shook his head, before sending a glare their way. Along with that glare, was a small surge of his chaotic energy, manifested to resemble a "dark aura." It was quite efficient at shutting these idiots up, and making them forget about challenging him.

With that nuisance done with, Devon and Moka continued walking to school, not noticing someone was watching them from behind a tree, an angry look on her face. "Hmpf..." was all that person said.

"Devon," Moka said as they were walking, "I just wanted to thank you again for saving me from Saizou. It was very brave of you."

"No need to thank me Moka," Devon told her, smiling as he did, "you're my friend, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Even if we weren't friends, I would have helped you anyway. It's just who I am."

Moka smiled on hearing his declaration, a small blush on her face. She was glad she had made a friend like Devon.

"Um...Devon?" He looked over at his friend, "Um... is it alright if..I...?" She was blushing like crazy as she tried to ask her question.

With a sigh, knowing what she was asking for, he opened up his shirt collar, revealing his neck. "Go ahead Moka." he said. 'At least she's asking now.' he thought.

"Thank you Devon." she said as she leaned into his neck and sank her fangs in.

CHUUU~

He felt only an initial pinch from her bite. He'd grown accustomed to the pain over the past couple of days.

She let go after a few seconds, still blushing, "Sorry about that. I forgot to eat breakfast, and your aroma smelled so good I..."

"It's alright Moka," Devon said, quieting Moka, "You did ask this time."

"Thanks for the treat!" she exclaimed happily, "Your blood really is the yummiest! I think I might get addicted to you!"

'Oh boy.' he thought. With a small sigh he started walking toward the forest.

"Where are you going Devon?" Moka asked, noticing him walking away.

"Just for a walk," he told her, "Don't worry, I'll see you in class." He gave her a small wave as he said that.

"Okay," she said returning his wave and starting to walk toward the school, "see you!"

* * *

As he was walking, Devon started thinking, 'I'm beginning to wonder if she's just hanging out with me in order to suck my blood.' After a short while, he came upon a small pond with a few benches along the shore. 'Well vampires do need blood in order to survive, so who can blame her?'

He was gazing into the pond, in a sort of meditative trance, when he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a small moan. Looking in the direction of the sound, he noticed a cyan-haired girl on the ground. She looked like she had fallen over or something.

He quickly ran over to her, "Are you alright?" he asked her. Like he had told Moka, as cold as he could be at times, he did care for others, especially those that looked to be in trouble.

"I'm.. not sure.." she said, as he helped her up. Devon noticed that she was wearing a variant of the girl's uniform, she had a long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, a pale yellow vest, and a green skirt. He also noticed that she had vibrant, violet-colored eyes. 'Whoa,' he thought, especially when he saw her rather impressive bust. He quickly shook his head away from the thought, and concentrated on helping the girl.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," he said, "see if you're okay." He started walking toward the school, helping the girl along the way. After a few steps however, she came to a stop. "You okay?" he asked for the second time.

"My chest..." she moaned, "It just started hurting all of a sudden."

"You...you're..." Devon started to say, before the girl pressed her chest onto him, completely catching him off guard.

"My chest feels like it's going to burst!" she exclaimed while pressing harder against him. He tried to back away, but she grabbed his arms to make sure he didn't get away.

"Um..." he started, clearly uncomfortable, and beginning to get a little irritated, "we should keep moving to the infirmary."

"Okay," she said, still holding on to him, "My name's Kurumu Kurono by the way. What's yours?"

"It's... D...Devon," he told her, stammering slightly.

"Can you do something for me Devon?" she asked sweetly.

"W...What?" he asked, still uncomfortable.

"Could you look into my eyes?" she asked while blushing, "Please be a good friend to me."

The moment Devon made eye contact, he felt as if he was put into a trance. He felt light-headed, like he couldn't concentrate properly. He began thinking how beautiful Kurumu was, how pretty her eyes were.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought, noticing his body seemed to be moving of its own accord, moving to hug Kurumu. 'What the...?' He quickly concentrated on controlling his body, and to his relief, he managed to stop himself and back away a step, much to Kurumu's annoyance.

"Devon?" A voice called. Both Kurumu and Devon turned to see a certain pink-haired vampire entering the clearing. Confusion was evident on Moka's face as she saw them together, wondering what was going on between them.

Hearing Moka's voice snapped Devon out of his trance, mostly. "Moka... I," he started, before he suddenly felt dizzy and fell onto one knee.

"Devon!" Moka yelled, rushing to her friends side. As she knelt beside him, she caught sight of a pale glow. Or rather, two glows. One glow was emanating from Devon's chest, where his heart was. The other was emanating from his right hand, specifically, from his bracelet. It looked as though the amethyst itself was glowing, resonating with his heart. Before she could get a closer look however, the lights quickly faded.

"I'm alright Moka," Devon said, gaining her attention again.

"Devon, who was that girl?" Moka asked, quickly forgetting about the glowing gem.

"Her name is Kurumu, and..." he started to say, before looking over and noticed that the cyan-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

Both of them wondered where the bluenette had run off to. But Devon had a question burning in his mind, 'What in the name of Etro just happened?' As the thought crossed his mind, he felt the energy in his heart surge for a split-second. He didn't move his head, not wanting to worry Moka, but he wondered what that surge could mean.

* * *

**After class**

Moka was standing in the school's hallways, lost in her own thoughts. She kept thinking about what happened earlier with Devon and Kurumu, how they looked like a couple, what with how close they seemed to be.

"This is no time to be deep in thought," she heard a voice suddenly say, "You're being targeted."

"Wha..?" she asked, looking around, confused, "Who said that? Who...?"

"You're a vampire right?" Moka heard another voice say. "At least that's the rumor going around."

Moka looked up at the voice, and saw Kurumu sitting on the railing of the stairs. She had a mocking smile on her face.

"You...!" Moka exclaimed, "You were the girl with Devon earlier. What...?" Kurumu then jumped off the railing and landed gracefully, completely unaware of the inappropriate comments that were being made by the boys in the hall.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!"

"Yeah, who is that?"

"She's just as cute as Moka!"

"This school just gets better!"

Still ignoring them, Kurumu walked up to Moka. "My name is Kurumu Kurono," she proclaimed, "and I have come to challenge you Moka Akashiya! Challenge and defeat you that is."

"M...me?" she asked in shock, "B..but why?"

"You're in the way of my great plan, that's why!" she frustratingly yelled, "And I'm getting sick and tired of it!"

"Pl...plan?" Moka asked, very confused by the girl's words.

"My master plan to make all of the male student body at Yokai into my personal slaves." she declared, "The Yokai Academy male harem!" She struck a pose as she said this, making many of the boys in the hall get all heart-eyed at her.

Moka and some of the other boys thought that Kurumu was just plain crazy.

"It was a perfect plan!" she continued, "Until you showed up that is! Now all the guys are dreaming about you instead of me. I won't stand for it, I won't lose to you in a battle of feminine charm!"

Moka was shocked, as she now understood what Kurumu was talking about, mostly.

The crowd surrounding them, meanwhile, were whispering amongst each other. Watching and listening to the scene unfold before them.

"Think they'll fight?"

"For our sakes, I sure hope so."

"And that's why, I'm going to prove that I'm better," Kurumu declared, "I'll beat you, by stealing Devon from you!"

Moka gasped. She was targeting Devon?!

"Leave Devon out of this!" she cried, "He's got nothing to do with this!"

"I knew it the moment we were close earlier," she explained with a small smirk, "he has a really good scent. Almost like a human!"

Moka was shocked when Kurumu said that, considering Devon _is_ a human, but only she knew about that.

"His blood must be delicious." she said in a mocking tone, "You're just using him as 'food' I bet," she continued and laughed, "When I take him from you, you're face will be totally priceless!"

Moka shook her head, shocked that Kurumu would say such things. "No... I'm not using him, he's..."

"Moka?"

Everyone, including Moka and Kurumu, turned toward the owner of the voice, Devon, who was walking toward the pinkette.

One of the other male students thought, 'This is going to get ugly.' A lot of other students were thinking the same thing.

"Moka, is everything alright?" he asked her, noticing the current situation.

"It's Devon!" Kurumu squealed in delight, running up to, and embracing the golden-eyed teen.

"Could you let go?" he asked trying to pry her off, but to no avail.

"But I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier!" she said while pressing herself against him, causing him to blush.

"Then could you please let go?!" he said, anger evident in his voice. His power fluctuating, creating the "dark aura" that frightened the other student's and actually got Kurumu to let go.

Everyone, except Moka who was relieved, was shocked that Devon refused Kurumu's "thank you" and pushed her away. Though his attitude left Moka wondering if he sometimes went too far.

"Devon, you need to get away from that girl!" Moka exclaimed, gaining Devon's attention, "She's not really you're friend!"

"How could she say something like that?" Kurumu said sadly, "Ohh... I'm getting dizzy again." she said, leaning against Devon again, eyes shut.

Getting annoyed again, he was about to ask her to get off of him, when she looked up into his eyes, "Charm!" she chanted.

Devon, began having the same feeling as before. 'No,' he thought. He tried to resist it, but she placed more power into her spell, insuring that it wouldn't fail as easily as last time.

Moka looked worriedly at Devon. She was oblivious to what Kurumu had done, and wondered why he hadn't tried to push her away yet. "Devon... You have to believe me," Moka begged, "that girl is dangerous, you aren't safe with her."

"And I suppose being with you is better?" Devon said, still hypnotized, "You just want me for my blood anyway."

"No... I..." Moka began, tears welling up in her eyes. What he just said hurt her on so many levels.

"...I..." Moka was beginning to cry. Seeing her like that nearly snapped Devon from his trance, but failed to do so.

"Uwaaaaa!" Moka ran off crying. Kurumu smiled victoriously.

Devon, in his mind, was shocked. 'Why did I say those things to Moka?!' he thought. Looking at Kurumu, and seeing her smile, he instantly knew, 'It has to be her,' he thought.

* * *

**School Infirmary **

Devon was sitting in a chair, an emotionless look plastered on his face. Kurumu on the other hand was kneeling on one of the beds, a joyous look on her face as she pumped her fists upwards in victory.

'I actually made her cry!' she thought with absolute glee, 'Did you see her face? Yahoo, that was priceless!' What appeared to be a devil's tail was wagging behind her as well, as she cried tears of joy.

Meanwhile, Devon was doing everything he could to break free of his trance. But he continually failed. 'She's going to pay for doing this to me.' he thought angrily, 'How dare she make me say those things to Moka? I swear I'll...' he was getting very angry, but it didn't seem to help him break out of the trance he was in.

_'Be calm, young one,'_ he suddenly heard.

'Wh... what? Where?' he began thinking. _'Relax, remember you're training,'_ the almost angelic voice said.

Still confused, but feeling as if he knew the voice, Devon obeyed. His mind slipped into a memory.

* * *

_Somewhere on Gran Pulse_

_A 10 year old version of Devon was training in a large field. He had his large sword in hand, having just learned how to conjure it. He was currently training on how to wield the sword without slicing himself to ribbons in the process. Watching him from the edge of the clearing, Yuel smiled, noticing how strong he had become. Unfortunately, Devon still had one drawback, his temper. He would let anger cloud his mind, making him reckless, which could result in him being killed. Although he meditated and tried to control his temper, he was still prone to acts of rage. Luckily, she had found a way to help him._

_As he finished practicing his sword skills, he topped off his daily training by launching Graviton spheres at a few boulders, blasting them to rubble. He then walked over to where Yuel was, panting and sweating from his exertion. She handed him a bottle of water, which he gratefully accepted and downed._

"_You're definitely stronger," she said to him, "But you need to control your emotions, many of you're moves were recklessly made. You need to fight with a clear mind, with a single focus."_

"_I know Yuel," Devon sighed, "but you know that that's hard for me to do, considering my past."_

"_Yes, it certainly is," she said, "which is why I made this for you." She handed him a small bracelet. It seemed ordinary enough, but what caught his eye was the small amethyst that was attached to it. As he gazed at it, a strange feeling washed over him, he suddenly felt calmer, his mind clearer._

"_What...?" he began._

"_There are legends concerning the amethyst," she explained, knowing he would ask, "they say that it has the ability to calm and soothe the mind. Clearing one's thoughts, breaking any type of mind control, and allowing combat with a clear head. And legends state that it pales in the presence of poisons, allowing one to tell if food or drink has been drugged, and so on."_

_Still gazing at the bracelet, a small smile crept onto his face, "Thanks, Yuel," he said, placing the bracelet on his right wrist._

"_You're very welcome, my dear," she said, giving him a small hug, "Just remember, if you ever feel angry or under some spell, just gaze at the amethyst. It's light will calm you." He returned the hug, grateful to have someone like Yuel in his life._

* * *

A small smile was on Devon's face as he recalled the memory. He then began focusing on looking at his bracelet, still fighting the hypnosis that Kurumu placed him under. The bracelet began to gently glow.

Kurumu noticed his smile, thinking that he'd given up on Moka, and wanted to be her friend instead. She did however, completely miss the glowing bracelet.

'Now, I just need to make Devon my slave,' she thought with a small blush. She then embraced him, pressing her breasts up against him, breaking his eye contact with his bracelet. It did however, continue glowing. Still feeling the effects of the amethyst, he remained calm seeing as that allowed him to move slightly in the first place, although he wanted to be angry at her.

* * *

Moka was sitting on the steps at the school entrance, still crying at what Devon had said to her.

"What am I to Devon," she wondered while sniffling, "Do I really just want his blood? I..."

"Don't be so naïve," Moka suddenly heard that voice from earlier, this time, emanating from her rosary.

"Devon is just being manipulated." the voice continued.

"Wha...?" Moka asked, looking down at her rosary, surprised at it talking. The ruby in the center appeared to have a slit down the middle, like it was looking at her.

"It's called 'Charm.' It's a spell that turns the opposite sex into one's slave." the voice explained.

"What are...? Who?" still confused, "A voice? From the rosary?"

"I am the other you," the voice, now identified as Inner Moka, said, "I am simply using the rosary as a means to communicate with you."

"Another me...?" Moka gasped, in both shock and awe.

"That Kurumu is a succubus, a monster that seduces males." Inner Moka continued, "Those that receive a kiss from the succubus while they are under her spell become her slaves for all eternity."

"Devon..!" she gasped, knowing where her inner self is going with this.

"If you don't hurry and find him, he will be forever enslaved, you'd best hurry." Inner Moka said.

"W...Wait! Where do I...?" Moka tried to ask, but the rosary had stopped glowing, her inner self no longer speaking.

'Devon...' Moka thought worriedly, running off to try and find him.

* * *

Devon was sitting partly upright on the infirmary bed, still held by Kurumu's spell, still trying to break free of it.

'He's so cute!' Kurumu squealed in her head, noticing his features, how handsome he was. 'Even my own heart is racing...' she paused, before moving closer to his face. 'With this kiss, the charm spell will be complete, and I can finally get back at Moka Akashiya!'

As she moved in, eyes closed. Devon's bracelet started to shine brighter. At the same time, an image of Moka appeared in his thoughts. Seeing her, Devon remembered his vow to her, and probably the most important thing, _they were friends. _The energy in Devon's body suddenly resonated with his calmed mind, instantly breaking Kurumu's spell. As the spell vanished, he could have sworn he heard the voice say, _'Excellent.'_

Devon's eyes snapped open, then instantly narrowed when he saw what Kurumu was doing. He quickly pushed her off of him, knocking her to the ground.

"Kyahh!" she yelled as she landed on her back. Looking up, she saw Devon standing in front of her, anger blazing in his golden eyes. "Wha...?" she began but he cut her off.

"Listen up Kurumu," he said darkly, "I want you to apologize for what you did to me. But most of all, I want you to apologize to Moka for making her cry."

"I...It can't be," she said, before thinking, 'Even though I made it so he shouldn't have been able to resist, he avoids my kiss and pushes me off the bed in spite of it.'

"Why?" she asked, starting to become angry, as she stood up, "Do you really hate me that much? Is she that much better than me?"

"This has nothing to do with our situation!" he exclaimed angrily, "You've made me hurt my friend, and for that, I want you to apologize. If you don't, things will end badly for you."

However, Kurumu was now too angry to listen to his words, "Even though some of it was embarrassing, I did everything I could for you!" Something tore its way out of her back as she said that.

'What the..?!' Devon thought, seeing a pair of demon-like wings grow out of her back, a spade-tipped tail grow from under her skirt, and her nails grew extremely long and sharp.

"Now I'm pissed!" she yelled preparing to charge at him. "I'm going to destroy anyone that has anything to do with Moka! Starting with you!"

Devon got into a fighting stance, preparing for his second fight of the year. Before he could do anything however, "Stop!" a voice yelled. Both Devon and Kurumu turned to see Moka in the doorway. She then charged at Kurumu, "Leave him alone!" she yelled while shoving Kurumu out the infirmary window, sending her flying.

"Kya!" Kurumu cried as she was sent through the window.

"Devon, go before she recovers!" Moka told him.

"Wait! What's going on here?" Devon asked, slightly confused.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved," she apologized, "That girl is a succubus, a monster that seduces males."

"A succubus?" Devon asked. He then remembered fighting the Gran Pulsian daemons of the same name before. 'This must be Earth's version of a succubus. Shouldn't be all that surprised of the differences between the two worlds by now.' he thought.

Moka nodded, "It seems she wants revenge against me, so she's targeted you."

"I see," he said. Before he or Moka could say anything else however, Kurumu flew by the window, lashing her tail around Devon's neck as she then tried to fly off with him.

"Devon!" Moka yelled, jumping and grabbing on to his legs, resulting in the both of them being lifted into the air.

'Damn,' Kurumu thought, struggling with the combined weight of the other two, 'I can't stay airborne for long with both of them...' She suddenly let go of them and both crashed to the ground below, with Moka landing on top of Devon.

With a small groan, both got up, Devon a little slower due to having Moka land on top of him. When they were both standing, they looked up to see Kurumu flying straight at them, claws ready to cleave them apart. Thinking quickly, Devon gathered his energy and grabbed Moka. Just as Kurumu was about to slash them, Devon and Moka suddenly vanished in a swirl of dark energy. Kurumu flew right through it and quickly pulled up from her flight path to avoid running headfirst into a tree. She looked around as she hovered in the air, wondering where they went as the swirls of energy faded.

* * *

In a clearing, not far from their initial spot, Devon and Moka reappeared, the energy fading back into Devon's body.

"Devon. What was...?" Moka began, trying to find the words.

"It's something I learned how to do," he said, panting slightly, "By using the chaotic energy in my body, I can teleport myself and others. Although its easier if I just teleport myself." he quickly regained his composure.

"I'm sorry, Moka," Devon stated, looking at his friend.

"Devon, you don't need..." she started to say, knowing what he was talking about, but he quickly, yet politely stopped her.

"I know, but I still need to apologize," he continued, "What I said before was inexcusable. But I'll make it up to you, by making that succubus apologize." Moka blushed and smiled at his words, knowing how much of a friend he was.

"Devon... I..."

"So there you are!" Both Devon and Moka looked up to see Kurumu looking down at them, obviously angry at the little "vanishing trick" they pulled. "I was just going to kill you Devon, and make Moka suffer," she then smirked evilly, "but since you both are here, I'll just kill both of you!"

"Here's how it's going to be," Devon told her, "I defeat you, you have to apologize to Moka. If I lose, you can do whatever the hell you like."

"Whatever, you're both dead anyway!" she yelled diving at both of them, intending to slash both of them to pieces. Devon had other ideas. Using the reflexes he gained from years of training, he grabbed Moka and leaped to the side, easily avoiding the succubus' clumsy attack. 'She's only attacking out of anger,' he thought, before smiling to himself, 'that will be her downfall.'

As she turned around in the air above them, Devon gathered his energy, and summoned out his blade. Holding it back-handed in front of him, kind of like a shield, he prepared himself for Kurumu's next attack. Moka stood behind him, afraid for her friend.

Seeing him suddenly have a weapon from out of nowhere, Kurumu hesitated. Sensing this, Devon spoke in a slightly mocking tone, "What's the matter? Not scared are you?" Angered by his tone, Kurumu growled and charged at them again.

"You're dead!" she yelled. She swiped her claws at him, but he used his sword to deflect her attack and knock her off course.

"Too reckless!" he yelled. As she tried to recover, he whipped around and chanted "**Graviton!**" launching multiple spheres at Kurumu. Still recovering from being knocked off course, she could do nothing to dodge the incoming attack. The spheres slammed into her knocking her back harder, right into a large tree; knocking the wind, and the fight, out of her.

She slumped to the ground, trying hard to recover. But before she could, Devon was in front of her, the tip of his sword mere inches from her face. "Well then," he said, "That's that."

"Now, I believe you owe my friend something," he continued, gesturing to Moka, who had moved up behind him, a slightly worried expression on her face. "And I want you to say it like you mean it."

Worried what might happen if she denied his request, she gave a small sigh of defeat. Hearing that, Devon lowered his sword, planting it point first into the ground, but continued holding onto it.

"I-I'm sorry Moka," she said, slightly relieved to have the sword out of her face, "for trying to kill you and take Devon away."

Devon continued to glare at her, knowing she's forgetting something. Kurumu flinched under his gaze. Tears began welling in her eyes as she continued, "And... I'm sorry for making him say those things... (sniff) to you... and for making you cry." The tears began flowing as Moka nodded, accepting her apology.

"So why exactly were you doing all this?" Devon asked, still angry and glaring at Kurumu.

"I.." she started, before she began to sob, "I was... trying to find... my Destined One."

Both Moka and Devon looked at each other when she said that, thinking the same thing, 'What is she talking about?'

"What do you mean?" Devon asked, beginning to calm down.

"My race is dying out," she said, wincing in pain, "In order to keep my race alive, I have to find my Destined One," She then looked up at Moka and angrily pointed at her, "But because of _her _my plan is ruined!"

Moka then felt bad for Kurumu. Despite everything she did, she didn't mean any harm.

"Hmm..." Devon seemed thoughtful for a moment, before he held his sword up, the eye on it opening and beginning to glow. Kurumu feared the worst, before a small ball of light came out of the eye and washed over her body. In almost an instant, her wounds, or at least the major ones, were completely healed. He then dispelled his sword.

"There, you should be better now," he told her, helping her to her feet at the same time. "Moka, help me get her to the infirmary." Moka nodded and helped support Kurumu, as the trio began walking back to the school building. "Don't think this changes anything," he told Kurumu, "I'm willing to let this whole mess slide, but only if you promise me this: you will _not _try _anything_ like this again. If you do, I can't guarantee you'll survive next time." Kurumu merely nodded her head, a little fearful of the things he said.

"Good," he said, before returning his focus on supporting her to the infirmary.

Moka looked at Devon as they walked, he was definitely cold and brutal when it came to his enemies, or anyone that threatened his friends for that matter. But in his own way, Devon cares for almost anyone, especially his friends, willing to let second chances be given, if the individual seems to deserve it. 'Like Kurumu,' Moka thought.

As they were walking, Kurumu was also looking at Devon, a slight blush on her cheeks. She marveled that he could be so tough on her one minute, then heal her up and help her out the next.

'I think he's the one...' she thought to herself, blushing deeper as she did.

* * *

The next day, Moka and Devon were walking to school together, like they do every day. Moka was telling how her rosary had spoken to her.

"The rosary _talked_ to you?" he asked a little incredulously.

"Yeah," she nodded, "the voice ended up saving us this time, but..."

"Something bothering you?" he asked, concerned.

"It's just, maybe the seal's weakening," she said.

"Could be..." he didn't know what else to say.

"Hey, Devon," she asked softly, "If the seal ever stopped working, would you... still like me?"

He answered her question with a small smile. "Of course I would Moka, we're friends right? Nothing will ever change that, _ever_."

She smiled brightly at his declaration, and embraced him in a hug, happy to have gained a friend like Devon.

Devon returned Moka's hug, smiling as well. He, too, was happy to have a friend like Moka.

"Come on," he said after they separated from their embrace, "We don't want to be late for class do we?"

"No, we don't," Moka said. The two continued walking toward class, not noticing that they were being followed by a certain bluenette, until:

"Good morning!" Kurumu happily greeted the two.

Devon and Moka both jumped in surprise at Kurumu's greeting.

"Kurumu?!" Moka asked after the initial scare, "What is it?"

Kurumu held up the small basket she was carrying, removing the cloth covering it to reveal cookies. "I baked these cookies for you Devon!" She held them towards him, a silent gesture of "Try one."

Devon was a little hesitant at first, considering yesterday's events. What if she had poisoned them? He then remembered Yuel's words about the amethyst, how it reacted to nearby poisons. He slowly reached for a cookie, keeping an eye on his bracelet. As he grabbed one of the cookies, the amethyst remained vibrantly colored. He took the cookie, wondering if they were truly safe, 'it _was_ just a legend after all,' he thought, 'who knows if it's true or not.'

Seeing the expectant look on Kurumu's face, and thinking he'd hurt her feelings if he denied her request, he took a bite. "Whoa!" he said, "These are really good!" He quickly finished the cookie before grabbing another and handing it to Moka, "You have to try these!" he told her.

Moka took a hesitant bite, and was just as surprised as Devon. "These _are_ good!" she said.

Kurumu just smiled and blushed as they complemented her cooking, even Moka's comment made her happy.

"So, what made you decide to bake these for us Kurumu?" Devon then asked her, taking another cookie as he did.

Kurumu seemed to blush deeper as she answered, "Well... remember when I said I was searching for my Destined One?"

Devon paused, and quickly swallowed what was in his mouth, thankfully without choking, before he nervously answered, "Yeah?"

"I've decided... that Devon is the one!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh rea..." Devon began, before he and Moka both said, "Wait... Whaaat?!"

"Oh, come on! You can't expect me _not_ to fall for you after yesterday!" Kurumu said, "I mean, even after everything I did, you still forgave me and even helped me out! I'm totally in love!"

Kurumu then grabbed Devon in an embrace, "So, when should we plan the wedding?" she asked.

Devon couldn't answer, as his face was currently being smothered by Kurumu's chest.

"Kurumu!" Moka yelled trying to pry her off of Devon, "You're suffocating him!"

As the two girls struggled, Devon thought to himself, 'Etro, how did I get myself into this mess?'

* * *

_In a different dimension,_

'Hmm...' a being that radiated power watched the scene unfolding before it. "That boy certainly has his hands full," the being mused.

As the being turned, it gazed upon a large cityscape, on the shores of a black sea.

'He'll need all the help he can get,' the goddess thought, gazing over her realm, sensing a rising power. A power that threatened everything. Etro could only hope that Devon realized his own power, 'Before it's too late.' she thought.

* * *

**Well, that was an interesting end, don't you think? What power could the goddess be fearing? **

**No spoilers, sorry! I plan on revealing that bit by bit throughout my story, going further into it after the Police Commission Arc.**

**In regards to the amethyst, the "legend" I had chosen to use was based off of the Deltora book series. I don't own anything from that, that right belongs to the writer of that series.**

**Next Time: _Chaos and Club Selection_**


End file.
